


Stargazing

by yosscrxp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 80's Music, Admirador Secreto, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yosscrxp/pseuds/yosscrxp
Summary: "Observamos las estrellas mientras le cuento miles de historias sobre ellas. Su mano roza la mía, una sensación chispeante recorre mis venas. Un beso, dos, comienza a volverme loco. ¿Es, acaso, el amor tan hermoso?".Donde Harry recibe pequeñas notas anónimas que confiesan amor puro y verdadero a través de románticas canciones muggles.(Oh, baby, you take me on a ride, now we're stargazing)Participa en el evento "Bingo Tomarry San Valentin" de la página The Dark Lord's Lover, utilizando los prompt: bajo las estrellas/star gazing, sangre y admirador secreto.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Bingo Tomarry San Valentin





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción "Stargazing" de The Neighbourhood. 
> 
> Dedicado a Dano por betearlo y aprobarlo.

“ _Hold me close to your heart._

 _However distant, don’t keep us apart_ ”

Era una nota sencilla, escrita con tinta rojiza y letra preciosa. Harry la sostiene varios segundos entre sus manos, olvidando por completo su tarea de pociones. Casi obsesivamente, lee cada palabra, preguntándose de qué clase de broma se trata. Frunciendo los labios, descuidadamente la guarda en el bolsillo trasero izquierdo de su pantalón, dispuesto a concentrarse nuevamente en la tarea del profesor Snape. 

Una hora después, se encuentra soplando el pergamino para que se seque, la nota ya olvidada por completo. Sus dedos han perdido la sensibilidad por lo helados que están, así que los enfunda con sus guantes color negro y aplica hechizos calentadores sobre sí mismo; aun cuando dicimbre todavía no inicia, el invierno promete ser aterrador. 

Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, lo saluda cordialmente mientras busca un libro en su bolso. — ¿Has terminado ya la tarea de Aritmancia? —Harry niega suavemente, guardando su ensayo de pociones cuidadosamente y sacando un nuevo pergamino para hacer el dichoso trabajo del que Hermione habla. 

El resto de la tarde pasa con lentitud y tranquilidad. Ambos chicos trabajan con calma e intercambian comentarios en algunas ocasiones. Para cuando el sol se ha ocultado y la hora de la cena llega, ríen suavemente mientras esperan a que la tinta se deseque. —No puedo creer que Lavender y Ronald hayan hecho tal escena. 

—Hubieras visto su cara; estaba completamente roja. Ronald intentó torpemente limpiar el desastre que había provocado, pero terminó por ensuciarla más. Al final, ella le gritoneó con esa horrible voz aguda que tiene y se fue corriendo mientras lloraba histéricamente. Toda una reina del drama, ya ves.

Harry rueda los ojos. —Pobre niña tonta. —Luego de un largo suspiro, ambos se incorporan para ir a cenar, pero la castaña se detiene un momento para recoger algo. — ¿Mione? —Pregunta, arqueando su ceja, siguiendo detenidamente cada movimiento.

—Se te cayó esto. —Y le tiende un papelito. El de ojos verdes frunce su ceño, confundido, antes de percatarse de que es la nota de mal gusto que han dejado dentro de su libro de pociones. Su nariz se arruga como si hubiera olido algo desagradable. 

—Gracias, pero no es nada importante. Si quieres puedes quedártela. —Granger mira las letras, leyéndolas con profundo interés antes de sonreír tontamente.

—Oh, Harry, esto es sumamente dulce. ¿Te la dio alguien? 

— ¿Disculpa? 

— ¿No conoces esta canción? —Harry niega, desconcertado, y vuelve a tomar la nota. —Mi error, pensé que tu madre escuchaba música muggle. 

—Creo que ella prefiere el rock, sinceramente. —Mientras caminan hacia el gran salón, el decide indagar más. —Supongo que la conoces, ¿No?

Ella asiente. —Su nombre es “Woman”; John Lennon, el de The Beatles, la interpreta. Es una melodía suave y romántica, de un hombre confesándole su amor a una mujer. Una pieza divina que deberías escuchar. ¿Quién te lo dio? ¿Por fin se hará realidad mi sueño de verte con alguien? 

—Por supuesto que no. Sinceramente, sólo apareció en mi libro de pociones, sí, el mismo que perdí, pero no sé quién la dejó ahí, lo cual es mejor porque hechizaría a esa persona por tomar mis cosas sin permiso.

— ¿Quizá tienes una admiradora secreta?

—Quizá es una broma estúpida de Draco. —Cuando llegan al comedor, saludan a Blaise Zabini, uno de sus amigos, quien ya está sentado, esperándolos pacientemente. A su lado, Theodore Nott platica animadamente con Pansy Parkinson, y Daphne Greengrass escucha atentamente cada palabra que dicen. 

Y luego, ajeno a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, está Tom Riddle, leyendo un libro de Runas antiguas mientras sorbe delicadamente una copa con, al parecer, jugo de calabaza. Harry termina sentado frente a él, con Hermione aún insistiendo con el asunto de la nota y Blaise pidiéndole que cene algo nutritivo ya que nunca apareció a la hora de la comida. Los ojos grises de Riddle abandonan su lectura durante un instante para mirarlo fijamente antes de sonreírle. —Harry.

Potter corresponde al gesto. —Tom. 

Minutos después, Draco llega junto con Crabbe y Goyle, casi desparramándose a un lado de Harry. —Esa maldita tarea de Defensa me va a matar un día, lo juro. 

Hermione suelta una risa sarcástica. — ¿No habías dicho que quejarse no era propio de un Malfoy? Y luego la manera en la que llegaste a sentarte… Oh, qué horror.

—Merlín, justo ahora no quiero escuchar eso de ti, Granger. 

—No comprendo por qué te cuesta tanto hacer los ensayos del profesor Black. Sólo es hacer una investigación sencilla y ni siquiera son tantas cuartillas las que deja. —Draco arruga su nariz, disgustado, mientras corta con furia un pedazo de carne. 

—Como es tu maldito padrino, no es difícil para ti. —Harry rueda los ojos, exasperado. Opta por sumirse en una agradable plática con Blaise, aunque este lo regañe como si fuese su mamá en algunos momentos. 

De reojo mira a Tom, que ahora se encuentra comiendo en completo silencio, y no puede evitar hablarle al notar lo solitario que luce. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Tom? —Al intentar integrarlo a la plática, la mayoría de sus amigos posan sus ojos en el íngrimo mago. 

Riddle suspira tenuemente. —He estado un poco atareado con los ensayos que nos han dejado, así que nada interesante ha sucedido. ¿Qué hay de ti, Harry? No pude evitar notar que no asististe a comer, ¿te ha pasado algo? 

Potter, sonriendo, niega con levedad, tomando un trago de su bebida. —No ha sido nada. la verdad es que olvidé que la tarea de pociones era para mañana, así que me dediqué a terminarla. Tampoco tenía hambre a esa hora del día, así que no consideré necesario asistir. 

— ¿Al final sí lo encontraste? —Harry asiente, recordando con pesar que el dichoso libre había desaparecido de su mochila después su última clase con el profesor Snape. No importó cuántas veces lo buscó y lo invocó, la maldita cosa no apareció hasta ese día en la mañana, cuando lo vio sobre su escritorio luego de salir de la ducha. 

—Afortunadamente sí. —Musita, un poco avergonzado por la situación, sobre todo porque Draco se ríe. 

—No puedo creer que seas tan tonto como para perder un libro, Potter. 

Harry pone sus ojos en blanco. —Y yo que ni siquiera puedas hacer una simple tarea para una materia que es sumamente fácil, Malfoy, pero, ¿Qué te digo? Ya ni siquiera me sorprende que sean tan inútil. 

Cuando Tom sonríe, divertido, el blanquecino rostro del rubio se colorea de rojo. Con un puchero en los labios, murmura que no es su culpa que a Harry se le facilite más la materia que a él. Riddle, ignorándolo, continúa su conversación con Potter. —Me alegro que al final sí lo hallaras. Las anotaciones que tiene son demasiado funcionales, hubiera sido una pena que lo perdieras por completo. 

Harry afirma en un susurro con la comisura de sus labios levemente levantada, aunque por dentro tiembla cuando recuerda las palabras de Snape el día que le dio el libro. “Cuídalo mucho”, con su voz seca y profunda le advirtió, “es muy especial para mí”. 

_“I was so confused, feeling like I’d just been used._

_Then you came to me and my loneliness left me”._

Harry suelta un gruñido furioso cuando la solitaria nota está en su escritorio acompañada de una rana de chocolate, y su maldito libro de runas antiguas misteriosamente ha desaparecido del lugar.

El día se torna peor cuando una carta de sus padres llega durante la comida. James le cuenta con sutileza que su madre contrajo una fea gripe y ha estado en cama desde que la semana inició, luego confiesa que no podrán pasar navidad con él y que, por favor, se quede en Hogwarts con Sirius y Severus. 

Harry está sumamente molesto y quiere explotar porque no se le permite ver y cuidar de su madre, pero se limita a respirar hondo y sonreír cuando Blaise le pregunta si está bien. —Efusivos y asfixiantes, como siempre. —Y suelta una risita encantada. Momentos después, aprovecha que Draco se queja del interminable ensayo de encantamientos para zafarse un rato de su extenso grupo social. —Demonios, no la he terminado… 

Cuando está la sala de menesteres, completamente seguro de que nadie puede verlo, rompe la habitación solicitada con varias maldiciones. Desde hace unos meses, tiene la sospecha de que algo está mal con su familia, específicamente con su madre, sobretodo al ver la sonrisa falsa que Sirius le da cada que hablan de la mala salud de Lily. Después de varias explosiones combinadas con furiosos gritos, cae de rodillas, permitiéndose, por un momento, romper la típica faceta Slytherin que con los años ha creado, recordando con cansancio sus primeros años de Hogwarts, la inquietante sensación de ser señalado y la lengua afilada que desarrolló tras ser llamado una y otra vez “mestizo asqueroso”. 

De pronto, también recuerda la situación de Tom. Antes de que se supiera que era el último en la línea Slytherin, fue discriminado, abusado y excluído. Los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo siempre fueron horribles con él. Pero Riddle nunca dijo nada, ni una sola palabra. Nunca se quejó, nunca pidió ayuda, sólo se limitó a mirarlos con fría ira, como si prometiera silenciosamente que algún día se encargaría de devolverles cada cosa que le hicieron. 

_Aún tiene esa mirada_ , piensa Harry, riendo por lo bajo. Tras un largo suspiro, se levanta, sacudiendo el polvo acumulado en su pantalón y saliendo de ahí con su portafolio colgando de su hombro izquierdo. 

Es tarde, se percata cuando mira el cielo pintado de naranja convirtiéndose poco a poco en azul índigo y la temperatura ha disminuido también. Frota sus brazos, sintiendo que su cuerpo se enfría lentamente, y saca su varita para hacer un hechizo calefactor sobre sí mismo. Sin embargo, el peso extra de un cálido abrigo color negro lo distrae completamente, y más con el aroma a jazmín y tinta china filtrándose suavemente en sus fosas nasales. Casi al instante, el dueño de la prenda se coloca frente a él, Harry no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando se encuentra con los orbes grisáceos de Tom. —Hola. —El chico saluda con tono agradable, una sonrisa formándose en la comisura de su boca. 

—Tom… —Potter contesta con una exhalación, sacudiendo su cabeza para enfocarse. —Qué sorpresa. No esperaba verte por aquí. 

—Lamento si te asusté. Te estaba buscando, y no pude evitar abrigarte al ver que temblabas de frío. 

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, gracias. Y ya que me encontraste, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? —La tibia mano de Riddle acaricia su mejilla, Harry se queda paralizando ante lo tierno que se siente ese toque. Un segundo después, recuerda que Tom se siente incómodo con el contacto físico (lo supo cuando Draco quiso darle palmaditas de apoyo en su espalda y este siseó horriblemente molesto).

—Estaba preocupado por ti. —La confesión es dicha con tono hipnótico y meloso, haciendo que las mejillas de Harry se coloreen de rojo instantáneamente. —No pude evitar notar que te veías un poco descompuesto después de leer la carta de tus padres. Te busqué en la biblioteca, esperanzado de que tu deplorable excusa fuese cierta, pero, evidentemente, no te encontré ahí. —Los delicados dedos del mayor rozan el cuello ajeno con lentitud, sintiendo el furioso pulso debajo de sus yemas. —Sólo quería saber si estabas bien. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca, por algo somos... _Amigos_. 

Aunque Harry está feliz de ser considerado de esa manera por Riddle, el chico más solitario de su año, se percata de que la palabra fue dicha sugerentemente, tan anodina que se asombra porque no se escucha hostil. De todos modos sonríe, sus mejillas todavía enrojecidas por las acciones del otro. —Todo está bien, no tienes que preocuparte; agradezco mucho que seas tan amable conmigo, Tom. 

—Sólo contigo, Harry. —El menor relame sus labios, sin saber qué decir. Por un momento piensa que la conversación definitivamente ha terminado y cada quien seguirá su camino, pero cuando Tom sonríe, de alguna manera sabe que no es así. — ¿Qué tal si nos saltamos la cena y vamos a la torre de astronomía? Puedo contarte historias mientras observamos las estrellas. 

Harry asiente, encantado. 

_"I wanna know what love is, I want you to show me._

_I wanna feel what love is, I know you can show me."_

Las vacaciones de invierno son frías, y Harry está insoportablemente triste. 

Cada año, desde que tiene memoria, su familia celebra navidad y año nuevo juntos. Ama que su mamá lo llene de besos hasta que se hostiga, que su padre lo rete a una partida de Quidditch aun cuando la nieve todavía cae y cubre por completo el patio trasero de su casa. Adora que su padrino, apenas despierto, ladre un poco para apoyarlo, que Remus y Severus sean los responsables de arrastrarlos dentro y abrigarlos sumamente bien mientras reprochan lo descuidados que son. 

Pero este año, nada de eso sucederá. 

Oculta su rostro entre sus piernas, la sala común se vuelve más fría que de costumbre una vez que sus amigos la abandonaron para regresar a sus casas. La soledad es abrumadora, tanto que casi lo hace llorar.

Lee la pequeña nota que dejaron en su escritorio encima de su libro perdido, se encuentra sonriendo porque ese par de líneas son como un consuelo. —Diablos, si vas a dejar papelitos con canciones bonitas entre mis cosas, no te las lleves, por favor.

— ¿Ahora tienes la costumbre de hablar solo, Harry? 

La profunda y varonil voz hace que se sobresalte y el pedazo de hoja se arrugue entre sus manos. Con los ojos sumamente abiertos, voltea para visualizar a Tom recargado en la pared que dirige al dormitorio de hombres. Se ruboriza, avergonzado porque lo han descubierto haciendo algo tan infantil, y carraspea mientras se remueve incómodamente. —No sabía que te habías quedado. 

El mayor se acerca, sentándose muy cerca y mirándolo con diversión. —Creí que sabías que nunca me voy de la escuela en navidad. 

—Si fueras más hablador, probablemente lo haría. —Riddle ríe, negando suavemente con la cabeza, haciendo que Harry esté un poco contento. — ¿No te gusta estar con tu familia? 

La expresión del mayor decae con rapidez. —No estoy en buenos términos con el único familiar que tengo, Harry. —Susurra, sus ojos viendo a la completa nada. 

—Oh, Merlín, ¡lo siento mucho! Yo… Uh… No debí preguntar, perdóname.

El ceño del mayor se frunce un poco, luciendo nervioso e inseguro. — ¿Podrías abrazarme? Quizá es una petición absurda y rara, pero siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber cómo se siente uno. 

Harry no necesita que se lo diga dos veces. Al instante lo hace, una posición incómoda ya que no lo tenía de frente. Durante los primeros segundos, el mayor se queda quieto, un poco tenso por el exceso de contacto, pero gradualmente se relaja y se acomoda para enredar sus brazos en la cintura del otro. —No estarás solo nunca más, ¿está bien? Yo estaré a tu lado. 

El tiempo pasa sin que se den cuenta, podrían estar varias horas así sin cansarse. La respiración de Riddle se escucha tranquila, como si estuviera dormido, pero su agarre aún es fuerte y un tanto posesivo. — ¿Quieres ir a la torre de astronomía y escuchar más historias? 

—Sabes que sí. 

_"Please let me know that it's real._

_You're just too good to be true,_

_Can't take my eyes off of you."_

El Hufflepuff de primer año le entrega la nota junto con un libro de artes oscuras, luego huye sin decir alguna palabra. Los ojos curiosos de Tom lo observan, Harry está anonadado. —Por las bolas de Merlín… 

—Su admirador secreto lo conoce muy bien, señor Potter. 

— ¡Oh, cállate! 

Es navidad. Harry no está de humor para abrir los regalos que hay debajo del árbol, optando por ir a la torre de astronomía con Tom una vez más. Es inevitable para él hacerlo. El mayor tiene un encanto único que lo hace querer admirarlo y escucharlo durante horas, sin cansarse, anhelando que nunca se detenga. 

—… y aunque Polaris es considerada la estrella guía de los viajeros, las antiguas civilizaciones le dieron muchos significados. Para los chinos, por ejemplo, era una deidad llamada "Tou mu", mientras que los Mongoles creían que mantenía unido a todo el universo. Lo cierto, es que… 

Los delgados labios de Tom son rosáceos, y luce como un retrato renacentista cuidadosamente pintado en óleo cuando el atardecer toca su rostro. El menor admira cada detalle, desde su respingada nariz de botón hasta el suave cabello azabache que brilla divinamente por los últimos rayos de sol que se reflejan en él. 

Cierra los ojos, disfrutando de la hermosa voz de Tom y su increíble olor a jazmines con toques de tinta china; cuánto daría porque ese momento durase para siempre. Una vez que la noche ya está en su máximo esplendor, y lo único que escucha son grillos cantando, los abre, notando que el mayor lo observa fijamente. — ¿Sucede algo? —Pregunta confundido, parpadeando con rapidez, nervioso. 

—Me encantas. —Riddle musita, besándolo tiernamente. Al principio, Harry se queda paralizado, incapaz de saber cómo actuar, después corresponde con algo de timidez, completamente inexperto cuando se trata de este tipo de actos.

Incluso si le gusta, una parte de él se siente mal. Es decir, ¡son chicos! ¿Es siquiera correcto que dos chicos se besen? Su mente da vueltas, llena de pánico y ansiedad, sus ojos lo expresan cuando se separan y Tom junta sus frentes. — ¿Está bien que hagamos esto? —Inevitablemente cuestiona, inseguro de todo lo que está sucediendo. 

—No te preocupes por eso. 

—Pero… 

—Sólo hay que disfrutar el momento, cariño. 

De vuelta a la sala común, lucen como una pareja de recién casados disfrutando su luna de miel. Se toman de la mano, compartiendo miradas cómplices y efímeros roces sugerentes. Y una vez que están encerrados en la habitación, los besos se profundizan y ambos se encuentran jadeando por la necesidad de _más_. 

En algún punto, los pantalones han desaparecido, tirados a un lado de la cama desordenadamente. Harry está sobre el regazo de Tom, gimiendo porque este muerde su cuello juguetonamente y succiona la piel hasta dejar moretones. Su pene erecto se frota con el ajeno, inconscientemente mueve las caderas de arriba hacia abajo para generar más fricción. 

Está eufórico, terriblemente excitado. Musita el nombre de Riddle con exhalaciones entrecortadas, se aferra a los hombros del mayor cuando sus piernas tiemblan descontroladamente. Un grito escapa de su garganta, fuerte, irreconocible, Tom lo mira extasiado, con las mejillas profundamente sonrojadas, mientras relame sus labios manchados de sangre. —Me encantas. —Declara una vez más, y Harry gime más alto, a punto de llegar al orgasmo. —Me encantas. —Vuelve a repetir, el tono gutural y sus ojos brillando sólo hacen que el menor lo anhele más. 

El clímax llega sin aviso alguno. Es intenso, arranca una fuerte exclamación gloriosa de la garganta de Harry y un jadeo ronco por parte de Tom. El menor recarga su frente en el hombro ajeno, intentando regular su respiración y recibiendo tiernas caricias al mismo tiempo. La somnolencia pronto lo alcanza, sin imaginarse que sería tan cansado hacer ese tipo de actos, sonriendo porque definitivamente lo disfrutó. 

Lo último que siente antes de por fin dormir es la lengua de Tom limpiando los restos de sangre que hay en su cuello.

_"You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry._

_You float like a feather, in a beautiful world."_

Sus amigos saben que algo ha sucedido durante las vacaciones, aunque no pueden saber con exactitud qué. Ellos observan, impresionados, como Tom y él rozan, a propósito, sus manos y comparten sonrisas llenas de complicidad. 

Hermione quiere abordarlo con muchas preguntas, pero Harry simplemente no puede separarse de Tom. Lo sigue como un cachorro contento de ver a su amo, y se sientan juntos en cada clase que tienen, mirándose con íntimo cariño y el deseo de intercambiar besos bajo la luz que irradian las estrellas. 

Casi es primavera, la clase de pociones casi inicia. El profesor Snape ingresa, como siempre, solemne y aterrador. Habla en voz baja, indiferente, ordenándoles que elaboren la poción escrita en la pizarra, amortentia, y Harry lee cuidadosamente las instrucciones escritas en su libro, siguiendo todo al pie de la letra, el tiempo de clase acortándose increíblemente rápido. 

Cuando concluye su trabajo, el agradable olor de la poción de amor más poderosa que existe llega a su nariz. Se queda congelado al reconocer el aroma, pero no procesa correctamente el pensamiento ya que es interrumpido por la voz de Sirius resonando en el salón, inestable. —Severus, ¿podrías prestarme a Harry un momento? —El rostro del pocionista palidece, con su mirada pregunta qué demonios sucede. Black mordisquea su labio inferior, luego niega con la cabeza luciendo sumamente triste. —Y, por favor, alcánzanos cuando termines. 

Tom le susurra a Harry que él embotellará y etiquetará su poción. —Ve. —Pide delicadamente, entendiendo que la situación es, probablemente, muy grave. —También llevaré tus cosas a la sala común, así que no te preocupes.

Su padrino y él caminan silenciosamente por los largos pasillos de la escuela. La ansiedad hace que el pecho de Harry arda furiosamente, el profundo dolor de cabeza tampoco ayuda. Quiere preguntar que pasa, exigirle una respuesta, pero antes de que alguna palabra salga de su boca, llegan a la oficina del director. 

Al adentrarse en el despacho, su padre y Remus están ahí. El silencio es sofocante, como si una roca muy pesada aplastara sus pulmones. El menor observa con angustia el rostro descompuesto de James manchado con lágrimas secas que cuentan una historia muy lamentable.

La necesidad de decir todo lo que lo apresumbra se ahoga con los horribles pensamientos en torno a su madre. ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien? Una parte de él susurra que todo estará bien, que no debe preocuparse, que la tóxica tristeza que su padre desprende no tiene nada que ver con Lily. 

La otra, por supuesto, dice que tiene que prepararse para lo peor. 

Los minutos pasan tortuosamente, y nadie dice absolutamente. Quizá, Harry piensa, es porque están esperando a Severus, a quien sólo le faltaban poco más de 20 minutos para que su clase finalizara. Con su zapato golpeteando el suelo con suavidad y una mueca impasible, el menor se limita a contar para calmarse, actuando como un perfecto heredero sangre pura, acorde a las miles enseñanzas que Draco Malfoy le dio cuando estaban en tercer año. 

La puerta se abre, el pocionista entra sigilosamente, su rostro aún pálido. Ni siquiera se atreve a saludar a los miembros del lugar, yendo directamente al grano. — ¿Está todo bien con Lily? 

_Lily_ , el nombre resuena como un eco distante en la cabeza de Harry. —Ella… —Su padre habla por primera vez en ese largo rato. Su voz trémula, rota por tanto llorar, hace que el ambiente se sienta peor que nunca. —Cachorro... —Cuando James utiliza el apodo que Remus le dio desde que era niño, Harry sabe que no está listo para escuchar lo que sea que está a punto de decir. —Sé que esto no será fácil para nadie, mucho menos para ti, así que tienes que prometerme que serás fuerte y muy, muy valiente. 

Harry relame sus labios, mirando el fénix del director como si absolutamente nada importara. —Ella ya no está, ¿verdad? Mamá… Está muerta. 

Oye a Severus jadear a sus espaldas, y su padre llora desconsoladamente. —Falleció hace un par de horas. —Remus musita. —Dijeron que fue por una enfermedad muggle llamada "cáncer". Tenía un tumor maligno en el cerebro que comenzó a expandirse a otras partes de su cuerpo. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron para que se recuperara, pero… No se pudo hacer nada. Lo siento mucho. 

Hay un sonido estático en los oídos de Harry, y su mente se niega a comprender algo por el shock. No sabe cómo demonios se las arregla para no romperse ahí mismo, manteniendo esa misma máscara tranquila e indescifrable de la que Blaise estaría orgulloso. — ¿Por qué nunca me dijeron nada? 

—No queríamos que sufrieras, cachorro. —Esta vez Sirius responde. —Lily fue quien nos pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto, creyendo que sobreviviría. 

—Y ustedes simplemente lo aceptaron sin más, sin siquiera pensar que quizá yo querría estar ahí para ella en sus últimos meses de vida, animándola y apoyándola. —Las palabras salen frías, como veneno, sin expresar lo furioso que realmente se siente. —Me molesta mucho que todavía me vean como un estúpido niño de diez años que necesita protección y cuidados especiales, me enloquece saber que no pude despedirme debidamente de ella. ¿Acaso sirvió de algo que ignorara el tema? ¿Eso me ayudará a calmar el dolor que estoy sintiendo justo ahora? 

—Cachorro…

—No. Nada de "cachorro". Es suficiente, esto es demasiado para mí. Yo… Lo siento, pero no quiero estar aquí ni un minuto más.

A pesar de que todos gritan su nombre con desespero, Harry sale del despacho con rapidez, recorriendo los pasillos hasta llegar a su sala común con la mirada perdida, a punto de explotar por toda la información que ha recibido. 

Es atacado con muchísimas preguntas al momento de entrar, las cuales ignora por el bien de su estabilidad emocional. Sólo se permite mostrar su vulnerabilidad y desconsuelo cuando está en la habitación, tras la seguridad de unas cortinas insulsas. Respira agitadamente, rompiéndose, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas al ser incapaz de retenerlas más. 

Unos brazos demasiado conocidos lo acunan durante su pesar, su querido Tom se hace presente para darle fortaleza. Harry solloza audiblemente una y otra vez, los finos dedos del mayor peinando su cabello siendo el único consuelo que su alma obtiene. —Todo estará bien. —Riddle susurra, besando su frente, limpiando con sus labios las saladas gotas que se deslizan por sus pómulos. —Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Una hora después, exhausto, el sueño por fin lo vence, y Tom se queda a su lado durante toda la noche. 

_"When you love someone, it feels so right, so warm and true._

_I need to know if you feel it too; maybe I'm wrong."_

Observa la nota quemándose con la luz de la vela, la fría indiferencia es como un tranquilizante después del ataque de ira que tuvo luego de encontrar una nueva nota en su almohada, esta vez su corbata no la encuentra por ningún lado

Un mes ha pasado desde que su madre falleció. Es como si estuviera en una montaña rusa de emociones, a veces sintiéndose muy estable, otras comportándose como la peor pesadilla de todos. 

Ha dejado de verse con Tom. Aún cuando el chico se preocupa por él y lo único que quiere es que esté bien, Harry se niega a pedirle ayuda para soportar el dolor, el constante terror de perder a alguien que ama demasiado haciéndose presente cada segundo de su vida. 

Suspira, recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la sala de menesteres, el lugar donde pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo últimamente. Casi es la hora de la cena, y tiene hambre, pero la idea de convivir con alguien más lo hace sentir profundamente enfermo, así que prefiere faltar una vez más e ir a las cocinas por un bocadillo.

Cuando entra al baño para refrescarse la cara, escucha a Ronald Weasley hablando con sus amigos. Ellos ríen estruendosamente, diciendo chistes estúpidos y hablando sobre las bromas que tienen preparadas para los chicos de primer año. Sin embargo, se detienen abruptamente cuando notan la presencia de Harry, observándolo como un depredador analizando a su próxima presa. —Oh, ¡pero sí es Potter! —Dean exclama, sus ojos brillando maliciosamente. —Su majestad por fin se ha dignado a _iluminarnos_ con su presencia. 

— ¿Y cómo está tu _ex_ novio? Follas tan mal que pronto se cansó de ti, ¿verdad? 

—También me enteré de lo que pasó con tu madre, lo siento mucho. Es una pena que se haya suicidado al notar que tenía una serpiente rastrera, marica y venenosa como hijo. 

La ira nubla su vista, aprieta los dientes tan fuerte que su mandíbula duele. Desenfunda su varita, lanzando el encantamiento aturdidor al chico Thomas, y sumergiéndose en un duelo rápido con los otros dos. Mientras desvía un hechizo que Finnigan le lanzó y envía su contraataque, de la boca del pelirrojo molesto salé una maldición que desconoce, dándole directamente en el pecho. — _¡Sectumsempra!_

Múltiples heridas aparecen en su cuerpo, como si un cuchillo lo cortara una, otra y otra vez. Escucha a los dos Gryffindors huyendo del baño justo cuando él toca el suelo, la sangre saliendo sin parar. — ¡Harry! —La voz de Tom resuena fuertemente en el baño, aterrorizada. Las cálidas manos del mayor presionan los cortes, intentado detener el flujo de líquido carmesí. —No, no, tú no puedes dejarme, Harry, ¡te lo prohibo!

—T-Tom… —El menor susurra, sonriendo. Inhala lentamente, llenando sus pulmones del perfume del mayor, recordando que la amortentia tenía el mismo aroma. Sus labios tiemblan mientras las lágrimas resbalan de sus ojos, dispuesto a recibir la tan ansiada inconsciencia con los brazos abiertos. —Lo siento. 

_Es oscuro, se siente perdido. El cántico suave que se escucha a lo lejos logra que el dolor se detenga, permitiéndole descansar. En sueños, un recuerdo de la infancia lo hace sonreír tristemente. Su madre lucía radiante con aquel vestido durazno que le llegaba a las rodillas, su cabello se mecía con inmensa suavidad cuando corría, como si flotara. Ella le dijo que lo amaba varias veces, sin hartarse, y él le creyó. Siempre lo hizo._

Al despertar, está en la enfermería. Tom duerme cerca de su cama en una silla, su rostro pálido y las ojeras que se hallan debajo de sus ojos le dicen que ha estado a su lado, cuidándolo durante el tiempo que se mantuvo inconsciente. 

Tom no es el único que está ahí. Sirius, James, Remus y Severus están hablando con Madame Pomfrey, quien luce exasperada al tener a cuatro hombres histéricos atacándola con preguntas absurdas. Una suave risa escapa de sus labios, ¿Cuántas veces no ha visto esa misma escena en el pasado? Le traía la calma que estaba buscando desde hacía días. 

Cinco pares de ojos lo voltearon a ver, y pronto tuvo a su padrino convertido en su forma animaga lamiendo su rostro con entusiasmo. Es Severus quien lo quita, esperando que Poppy no lo regañe por actuar de manera tan irresponsable con su paciente. —Oh, cachorro… —James abraza a Harry, besa su cabello amorosamente. —Pensé que te perdería. 

—Si el Señor Riddle no te hubiese encontrado… —Sirius solloza, apretando la mano de su ahijado con fuerza. — ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué el hijo de Molly te atacó de esa manera? 

Harry explica con voz ronca lo sucedido. Todos lo miran con atención, hasta Tom, quien despertó por el ruido que produjeron. —Sé que estuvo mal atacarlos primero, pero… No pude controlarme. Que hablara de esa forma de mamá me puso tan furioso, me dio muchísima rabia que dijera esas cosas tan crueles, sin siquiera mostrar empatía con la situación sólo porque estoy en Slytherin. 

—Los tres muchachos, sobre todo el Señor Weasley, serán castigados debidamente por su terrible comportamiento. —Promete Snape, sus ojos oscurecidos y enfadados claramente le dicen que los hará sufrir mucho. 

Se despiden una vez que Madame Pomfrey los corre de la enfermería, alegando que Harry necesita descansar. Él se hunde en la cama, agotado, mientras los observa salir, Tom siendo el único en quedarse a su lado. —Supongo que también tengo que irme… —Musita, acariciando sus cabellos con muchísima ternura, besando su frente con cariño. —Vendré a verte después, ni creas que te desharás de mí tan fácilmente. 

Harry ríe, sintiéndose extremadamente cálido con sus palabras, y le dedica un ligero "adiós" con su mano, contento de tenerlo cerca una vez más. 

_"And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever._

_And if you only hold me tight we´ll be holding on forever."_

Estar al borde de la muerte fue un golpe de realización para Harry. Faltan muy pocos días para que su sexto año culmine y las benditas vacaciones al fin lleguen. Aunque aún sigue triste por el deceso de su madre, busca hallar la felicidad en detalles pequeños; una charla tonta con Blaise, hacer tarea con Hermione, intercambiar frases sarcásticas, pero amistosas, con Draco. 

Besar a Tom.

Lo último es reconfortante para su alma, incluso si a veces lo asusta un poco. No sabe qué son exactamente, porque los amigos no comparten esa clase de momentos tan íntimos, pero tiene miedo de preguntar y arruinarlo todo, como siempre lo hace. 

Decide que es mejor disfrutar el momento, como Tom le dijo una vez, y luego definirían su relación correctamente. Acostado en su cama, juguetea con la mano de Riddle mientras este lee un libro de rituales. Desde hace tiempo, Harry ha dejado de sorprenderse con la elección de lectura del chico, porque sabe que él sólo tiene una increíble sed de conocimiento que nunca utilizaría para hacer daño. 

Observa sus bonitos dedos, largos y finos, parecidos a los de un pianista, y no puede evitar notar la gran cantidad de heridas que hay en ellos. — ¿Tom? —Pregunta con dulzura, sus ojos verdes mirando con profunda atención el exquisito perfil del otro, perdiéndose un momento en lo preciosas que lucen sus largas pestañas y su nariz respingada. Riddle, en definitiva, es un hombre sumamente guapo. 

— ¿Sí, cariño? 

— ¿Qué te pasó en los dedos? —El mayor por fin desvía sus ojos del libro, los orbes grises centelleando confusión, pidiendo amablemente una explicación. —Tienes muchas heridas en ellos. 

Tom, quitando con delicadeza su mano de las de Harry, mira impresionado, por un instante, lo dicho por el menor. Parpadea, frunciendo su ceño en señal de concentración, y luego asiente como si lo recordara. —Oh, creo que sé por qué. Hace unos días resbalé cerca del salón de pociones y accidentalmente apoyé mi mano sobre uno de mis frascos, cortándome cuando se rompió bajo mi peso. No pensé que fuera grave, así que no asistí a la enfermería, por eso se notan tanto. 

Harry ríe, la anécdota es divertida y dudosa, la personalidad perfeccionista de Riddle jugando en contra de la veracidad de la historia. — ¿Resbalaste? ¿En serio? 

—Sí. —Tom arruga la nariz. — ¿Por qué? ¿No me crees? 

—Difícilmente te imagino cometiendo un error así. Sé que adoras mantener tu reputación como "el más recatado, decente e inteligente de Slytherin". 

—Ese es un título bastante exagerado y bobo, Harry. 

—Es porque te niegas a escuchar los rumores, Tom. —El mencionado se limita a rodar los ojos, sonriendo levemente cuando oye al menor reír. Se inclina un poco, dejando un suave beso en la nariz ajena, deleitándose con el suave sonrojo que nace en las suaves mejillas de Potter. Sus bocas se encuentran, ansiosas, y se mueven en un lento y sincronizado compás. El corazón de Harry late con tanta fuerza que cree que Tom puede sentirlo debido a su cercanía. —Te extrañaré. —Susurra, sus orbes del vívido color de las esmeraldas brillaron con nostalgia, como si nunca más se fueran a volver a ver. 

—Prometo que nos veremos en tu cumpleaños. —Riddle responde, agarrando su mano afectuosamente, rozándola con sus labios. —No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, cariño; algún día, lo juro por mi alma, estaremos unidos eternamente. 

Pero la eternidad no es efímera, sino horrible y aterradora, Harry lo comprueba cuando el día de su cumpleaños parece más lejano que nunca a pesar de que julio ya ha comenzado, haciendo que sus vacaciones se sientan perpetuas. Suspira, mirando tristemente la ventana, contando las estrellas, rememorando cada historia que Tom le contó. 

Tom… Su corazón se siente vacío con tan sólo pensar en su nombre. El dolor que siente es sordo, casi insoportable, pero momentáneamente lo olvida al escuchar las voces de Sirius y James hablando melancólicamente sobre los viejos tiempos. 

Es una conversación un poco desordenada, Harry se acerca a la puerta para oírla mejor. Su padre relata amorosamente cómo fue que se enamoró de Lily, y expresa con tristeza lo arrepentido que está de todas esas bromas que le hizo de Severus. —El amor es tan cruel. —James suspira roncamente. —Siempre estamos preparados para recibirlo, pero nunca para que nos sea arrebatado. 

Durante un instante, Harry tiene miedo y se pregunta si está listo para experimentar ese sentimiento. Y aunque a su mente llega el recuerdo de los ojos grisáceos de Tom mirándolo con adoración, se esfuerza por empujarlos junto con el anhelo de estar para siempre a su lado. 

De su baúl, saca las pequeñas notas anónimas que le fueron entregadas, queriendo leerlas una vez más. La corbata extraviada se enreda en su mano, y luego el aroma a jazmín y tinta china llega a su nariz. Frunciendo el ceño, acerca la prenda a su rostro, sorprendiéndose porque el increíble olor proviene de ahí. 

Está aturdido, su mente dando mil vueltas en torno a una misma pregunta que no tiene explicación lógica. Mordiendo su labio, repasa las respuestas y todo deja de tener sentido. ¿En qué momento Tom dejó su esencia impregnada en ese pequeño pedazo de tela?

La ansiedad al imaginar miles de posibles escenarios lo marea por algunos segundos. Temblando, saca una de las cartas que ha recibido recientemente de Riddle y las compara con las pequeñas notas; es la misma letra. 

_"Oh, can't you see, you belong to me._

_How my poor heart aches with every step you take."_

La modesta fiesta que su padre hace por su cumpleaños número 17 sucede en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Días antes, Tom, a través de una carta, dijo que no podía asistir, aunque nunca explicó por qué. Sin embargo, prometió que iría por él y le enseñaría algo sumamente increíble. 

El día llega más pronto de lo que espera. Sus manos temblorosas sudan sin parar, por un momento no sabe cómo demonios actuar frente a Riddle ahora que sabe que él es el responsable de las pequeñas notas de amor. 

Ciertamente, piensa más en Tom que en él mismo. Es decir, el mayor nunca se había confesado apropiadamente, ¿no sería sumamente incómodo sólo llegar y decir "ya sé que tú eres quien me ha estado dejando las notas"? No niega que es bastante lindo lo que hizo, pero, probablemente, lo correcto es que se quede callado y finja sorpresa (y emoción) cuando Riddle por fin se atreva a decírselo.

James grita su nombre cuando Tom llega. Harry suspira, tomando su varita y el pequeño monedero con los galeones suficientes para una buena comida (tal vez uno que otro libro también). Antes de entrar a la sala, observa que Riddle luce espléndido, como un modelo de ropa masculina. Los pantalones negros se ciñen divinamente a sus piernas delgadas y largas, la camiseta de manga larga y cuello alto combina perfectamente con el fino saco que apenas roza sus muslos. Él platica animadamente con su padre, contándole sobre los planes que tienen para el día de hoy. —… Y por eso le pido permiso para traerlo mañana antes de mediodía. Juro que no haremos nada indebido, sólo lo que le comenté. 

Sirius ríe, aunque suena más parecido a un ladrido que a una risa, al notar la expresión que su amigo tiene en el rostro. — ¡Vamos, cornamenta! Nuestro cachorro ya tiene 17, es momento de que empiece a vivir su vida. 

James arruga su nariz. —Mi cachorro todavía es un niño ante mis ojos, canuto. No quiero ofenderte, Tom, pero no te conozco. Tal vez Harry se la pase hablando mil maravillas de ti, tanto que llega a enloquecerme, pero, para mí, son meras divagaciones de un muchacho enamorado. Es la primera vez que te veo en mi vida, no te tengo la confianza suficiente para que pase una noche fuera de casa a tu lado. 

Su padrino nuevamente interrumpe. — ¿Cómo que es la primera vez que ves al chico? ¡Fue él quien salvó a nuestro cachorro en el incidente que tuvo con el hijo de Molly! ¿Ni siquiera le diste las gracias? 

—No importa, señor Black, yo realmente no lo hice para obtener su aprobación; mi amor por su ahijado fue lo que me llevó a hacerlo. 

El corazón de Harry revolotea salvajemente al escuchar sus palabras. Con las mejillas sonrojadas, decide interrumpir y evitar que el ambiente se vuelva más incómodo. —Estoy listo. —Anuncia, frotándose las manos en el ligero suéter color gris que lleva puesto. — ¿Nos vamos? —Tom asiente, mirándolo con adoración. Su mano se estira para tomar la de Harry, incluso si el padre de este sigue viéndolo con sospecha. 

— ¡Bien, ustedes ganan! —Entona rendido, haciendo reír a Sirius una vez más. —Lo quiero antes del desayuno. No sé si mi cachorro te lo ha comentado, pero siempre desayunamos juntos durante su estadía en casa. 

—No se preocupe, señor Potter, todo estará bien, lo traeré sano y salvo. 

— ¡Y sin virginidad! —Su padrino agrega. 

La despedida es rápida y extraña para Harry, sobretodo porque Tom en ningún momento lo suelta. Tras salir de la casa y aparecerse en el callejón Diagon, se pregunta por qué el mayor querría pasar la noche entera con él. — ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? 

—Es una sorpresa. —Riddle musita antes de besarlo en los labios. 

Su día comienza en el mundo muggle. Harry casi nunca ha estado ahí, así que queda asombrado al ver las calles concurridas de Londres. Visitan un par de lugares hermosos y caminan tranquilamente por la orilla del Támesis mientras comen un helado. —Pensé que todo el día íbamos a estar en el callejón Diagon. 

—Creí que sería más romántico si te traía a uno de mis lugares favoritos. A veces, cuando estaba cansado de los niños que vivían conmigo en el orfanato, venía aquí a encontrar algo de paz. 

— ¿No vivías con un familiar?

—Eso es un hecho reciente. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, y mi padre no quiso reconocerme como hijo hasta hace un par de años, cuando se enteró de que nunca podría tener un heredero para su empresa de construcciones. —Harry decide no seguir preguntando, incluso si la curiosidad corroe sus entrañas. Opta por apretar la mano ajena y cambiar el tema, animando el incómodo ambiente que se formó entre ellos. 

Al atardecer, comen en un restaurante italiano cerca del Palacio de Buckingham. Tom ríe por una cosa tonta que ha dicho Harry, sorbiendo su vaso con jugo de arándano para controlarse un poco. Ambos se miran con deseo, frustrados por no poder besarse como Merlín manda ya que están rodeados de no-magos. 

La cita termina con una taza de chocolate caliente entre sus manos, observando la bonita chimenea que hay en la sala de la mansión Riddle. Es un noche un poco fría, quizá se deba a que están en un pueblo llamado Little Hangleton, muy alejados de la ciudad. —Tu casa es bonita. —Harry comenta para romper el silencio, removiéndose un poco en el sillón donde se encuentra sentado. 

—Aún no es mi casa. —Tom ríe, colocando una pequeña cobija en los hombros del menor. —Cuando mi padre fallezca, entonces podré mofarme de eso. 

— ¿Está enfermo? 

—El imbécil se contagió de VIH. —Harry se remueve un poco incómodo por el tono frío del otro. Da un trago de su bebida, quemándose un poco por lo caliente del líquido, y suspira. —Lo siento, es sólo que… No puedo querer a alguien que me abandonó por tantos años. 

—Entiendo. No te preocupes. —Tom carraspea, golpeando el suelo con la punta de su zapato. — ¿Eres tú el autor de las notas? —La pregunta es sorpresiva, tanto que los ojos del mayor se abren cómicamente. 

Se quedan en total silencio durante algunos segundos, Harry sintiéndose cada vez más ansioso conforme las manecillas del reloj que está encima de la chimenea avanzan. Parece que ha pasado una eternidad cuando Tom abre la boca para contestar. —Realmente… Me has dejado sin palabras. Aunque nunca dudé que atarías cabos algún día, que lo hayas hecho tan pronto me ha sorprendido. 

Harry frunce su ceño. —Bastaría con ver tu letra para darse cuenta, Tom. No entiendo por qué estás tan eufórico. 

—El chico Weasley no se percató, ni siquiera cuando sus notas prácticamente las escribí frente a sus narices. —La confesión deja helado a Harry. Sus manos se aferran a la taza para evitar tirarla, su mente comienza a trabajar con suma rapidez. 

— ¿A qué te refieres? 

Tom sonríe maliciosamente. —Acompáñame y te explico. 

Ambos abandonan la casa, dejando las bebidas en la mesita cercana a la puerta del jardín trasero, caminando con lentitud hacia el bosque. El menor sigue cautelosamente a Riddle, quien camina animadamente cual niño yendo a comprar un dulce. La temperatura baja mientras más se internan entre los muchos árboles que hay, y pronto llegan a un claro donde una figura extraña, parecida a una estrella por la cantidad de picos que tiene, está dibujada. — ¿Tom? —Harry le llama aterrado, su labios temblando ante el pánico que lo inunda. 

—Hubo una vez un hombre que se encontraba profundamente enamorado de una hermosa dama. Fue amor a primera vista, muy intenso, puro y profundo, pero nunca se les permitiría estar juntos ya que eran de diferentes castas sociales. Así que, en una noche de luna nueva, con las estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno, juraron encontrar en otra vida, donde se pudieran amar sin ser señalados. Él diseñó este ritual para enlazar sus almas.

»Pero no se limita sólo a la unión de alma, va más allá de eso. Según el texto, absolutamente todo lo que los conforma en mente, alma y corazón, se combinan para hacer a dos personas iguales tras un intercambio equitativo de aptitudes y actitudes. También se asegura de que ambas almas se encuentren cada vez que renacen; el ritual hace que una no pueda vivir sin la otra, como si crearas un alma gemela a la fuerza. 

Tom cuenta la historia mientras enciende las velas que están cuidadosamente colocadas alrededor. Desde su posición, apenas visualiza algunas runas talladas en piedras color rojo, y unas pequeñas copas doradas llenas de líquido oscuro y desconocido adornan el centro. —Es una historia bonita… —Dice, alejándose un poco hasta que es detenido por la mano del mayor.

—Soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, Harry. —Riddle dice, jalándolo lentamente hacia el centro. —Intente ser paciente, lo juro, pero… Eres un poco lento cuando se trata de sentimientos profundos. 

Las pestañas del menor revolotean por su parpadeo nervioso. —No entiendo. ¿Para qué es todo esto? ¿Me vas a hacer daño? 

—Por supuesto que no, mi amor; nos vamos a casar. 

Cualquier rastro de color deja el rostro de Harry, volviéndose enfermizamente pálido. —Es una broma, ¿verdad? —Logra susurrar, observando con horror el modesto anillo de diamantes insertándose en su dedo anular izquierdo. 

—La verdad es que iremos más allá de un insulso casamiento. Afortunadamente, encontré este ritual en uno de los libros que hay en la cámara que Salazar Slytherin ocultó en Hogwarts. —Un beso es depositado en los labios secos de Harry, Tom sonríe locamente antes de seguir hablando. —Desde la primera vez que te vi luchando contra los comentarios ofensivos que Malfoy escupía porque eres un mestizo, supe que eras para mí. He deseado poseerte desde hace años, ideando mil y un formas de acercarme a ti y lograr que me amaras al punto de dejar que haga lo que mejor me convenga contigo, pero sólo fui un bastardo cobarde incapaz de comprender correctamente lo que verdaderamente sentía. Encontrar este ritual ha sido tan ideal para nuestra situación. Al principio, pensé que te conquistaría a través de esas empalagosas canciones muggles, y el acercamiento que tuvimos en vacaciones junto con tu desafortunado accidente fue lo que me aseguró un lugar a tu lado, pero… No es suficiente, nunca es suficiente. Como siempre, necesito más que eso. 

— ¡Pero esta no es la manera de hacerlo, Tom! —Harry grita. —No puedes obligar a una persona a hacer algo tan importante, como enlazar almas, sin su consentimiento. Es incorrecto. —Baja la cabeza, intentado ser suave con el chico. —Existen otras formas de enlace, Sirius nos podría prestar los rituales de casamiento, mucho menos extremistas, que hay en la biblioteca de los Black. Tom, te amo, pero no creo que haya razón para que hagamos esto. 

—Sí la hay. —Declara, su sonrisa haciéndose más amplia. —Hay una cualidad tuya que anhelo más que nada, y es algo que, evidentemente, no puedo arrebatar a la fuerza. —Riéndo, sus labios rozan la vena yugular de Harry, sintiéndose eufórico cuando logra sentir el acelerado pulso del menor bajo su lengua. —No puedo amar, ¿sabes? —Confiesa, mordiendo el cuello ajeno lentamente, deleitándose con las reacciones que provoca. —Las decisiones estúpidas de mi madre me arrebataron la capacidad de sentir eso desde que era un infante. Sin embargo, una vez que nos enlacemos, te podré amar tanto como tú me amas a mí.

Harry jadea. —Regulus una vez me platicó sobre esta clase de enlaces. Sé que se necesita sangre de ambos para que funcione correctamente. —Reprimiendo un gemido, continúa hablando. —Por más que intentes convencerme, no lo haré. Lamento muchísimo lo que te pasó, en serio, y no quiero que te preocupes si no puedes amarme; yo puedo amar por los dos, sólo te pido que abandones esta idea y te quedes a mi lado. 

—Te equivocas. —Dice mientras saca un frasco con líquido carmesí del bolso derecho de su abrigo. —Tengo tu sangre. 

Harry, impactado, intenta arrebatársela, pero Tom es más rápido y la aleja de él. — ¿Cómo es que…?

—Te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti, con tal de que seas mío. Verás, el chico Weasley siempre ha estado celoso de ti,por la vida perfecta que, a su criterio, tienes. Fue muy fácil deslizar notas cuando estaba distraído, fue increíblemente sencillo hacer que te atacara con la maldición que estaba escrita en tu libro de pociones. No me malentiendas, mi intención nunca fue lastimarte o poner en peligro tu vida. Creí que sólo haría unos pequeños cortes inofensivos que me permitirían robar unas cuantas gotas de tu sangre. —Suspira, de pronto viéndose abatido. —No disfruté ver que casi morías. Así que, una vez que nos enlacemos, lo siguiente que haré será buscar la inmortalidad. 

Harry está paralizado, la larga explicación lo deja atónito. Quiere huir, pero el firme agarre del Tom le impide separarse y correr por su vida, y este se vuelve más fuerte cuando, al parecer, nota sus intenciones. —Esto no es correcto. —Repite una vez más. —Encontraremos otra forma, Tom, por favor. 

El mayor sonríe, feliz. —Por favor, Harry. Sabes que puedo. Déjame hacerlo. —Besa sus manos, soltándolas momentáneamente para preparar lo más importante del ritual —Permíteme unirme a ti y saber lo que es el amor. —Haciendo un corte en su muñeca, deja que su sangre fluya en una de las copas que se encuentran ahí. —Prometo que cuando termine, comprenderás por qué lo hice. 

Harry se da por vencido. Algunas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, observando todo mientras permanece inerte. Cuando todo está listo, Tom toma nuevamente sus manos antes de comenzar a entonar una larga oración en latín. Las piedras rojas brillan y tiemblan por la cantidad de energía acumulada, el interior del menor de pronto sintiéndose extraño, como si un parásito ingresara a su sistema y se afianzara a él. Un instante después, todo se vuelve insoportable, obligándolo a gritar. Riddle parece sufrir también, porque su cántico se escucha más forzado y agudo, y sus manos aprietan las ajenas con fuerza descomunal, casi romperlas. 

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado una vez que finalizan. Tiemblan, intentando acostumbrarse a las nuevas sensaciones que sus cuerpos experimentan, cayendo rendidos al suelo. Harry, más cansado que nunca, cierra los ojos y se deja arrastrar por la inconsciencia durante algunos minutos. 

_Hay un pedazo de pergamino frente a él, junto con una pequeña navaja y una pluma bastante elegante. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, la romántica y dulzona canción muggle escapa lentamente de sus labios con bastante facilidad. —Let’s talk about love, love that you feel inside. And I’m feeling so much love, you just cannot hide..._

_Tomando la navaja con delicadeza, hace cortes en sus dedos, mirando la sangre salir con absoluta fascinación, cogiéndola con la pluma para escribir la frase más bonita de esa canción de Foreigner. Sonríe cuando termina, imaginando la expresión suave que, sin estar consciente de ella, Harry pone cada que las lee. Su corazón late enloquecido por la insana necesidad de reclamarlo, totalmente obsesionado con él, odiándose cada segundo por ser incapaz de sentir algo más que eso._

_Gruñendo quedamente, respira para tranquilizarse. La canción expresa perfectamente su deseo más profundo; quiere saber lo que es el amor. Y espera que Harry pueda entenderla algún día_

Recobra la conciencia sintiéndose mareado y confundido. De alguna manera, acaba de visualizar un recuerdo de Tom. Mirando a su alrededor, se percata de que sigue en el bosque, recostado en el centro de la extraña figura con los viales totalmente vacíos a un lado. Todo en él se siente diferente, y la realización inunda su mente con facilidad. Qué estúpido fue al pensar que enlazarse con Tom era una desición estúpida y aterradora, ¿cómo pudo negarse a una sensación tan maravillosa? 

La abrasiva emoción de _poseer_ a Tom se instala en el fondo de su pecho. El amor que antes sentía por él se hace más grande de lo que alguna vez pensó, y la necesidad de que el chico corresponda correctamente ese sentimiento es más fuerte que nunca. Qué tontos aquellos que se conforman con amar sin ser amados, que tonto era él antes de recibir todo lo que Tom podía ofrecerle. 

Busca al susodicho, encontrándolo recargado en un árbol, la expresión extasiada en su rostro diciendo las mil cosas hermosas que Harry ansía escuchar. Luce como un adicto consumiendo su droga favorita, el menor apuesta que se ve exactamente igual.

Gatea hacia él, eufórico, y lo abraza cariñosamente mientras busca sus labios. — _Tom, Tom, Tom._ —Repite una y otra vez, sin notar algo diferente en sus palabras. Riddle lo mira sorprendido, sonriéndo con locura cuando se percata de que Harry está hablando en pársel. Se besan desesperadamente, intentando transmitir todas sus emociones con ese simple gesto.

— _Te amo._ —Riddle sisea, sus ojos desenfocados brillando más que polaris. — _Te amo, oh, ¡te amo tanto!_

Ambos ríen, acariciándose, olvidando lo sucedido minutos antes con absurda rapidez. El menor sonríe, absolutamente feliz por escuchar ese par de palabras saliendo de la boca del otro, satisfecho cuando se da cuenta de que, sin importar lo que suceda en el futuro, Tom siempre será suyo, en esta y mil vidas más. 

~~_(Oh, baby, I feel like we made it pretty far._ ~~

~~_Now we’re Stargazing.)_ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Las canciones que utilicé son: 
> 
> Woman - John Lennon.  
> Even the nights are better - Air Supply.  
> I want to know what love is - Foreigner.  
> Can't take my eyes off you - Frankie Valli.  
> Creep - Radiohead.  
> Waiting for a girl like you - Foreigner.  
> Total eclipse of the heart - Bonnie Tyler.  
> Every breath you take - The police.  
> Stargazing - The neighbourhood.


End file.
